La doncella de mal
by kairi-sr
Summary: dos reinos que son muy opuestos dos jóvenes se enamorada,pero su destino no acabara muy bien,él busca a asesino de su ex amada, ella sirve a un príncipe que cree que el mundo es su enemigo.
1. Los dos reinos

es mi prime fanfic, se me ocurrió mientra veía un vídeo de vocaloid

Capitulo 1: los dos reinos

Hace varios siglos atrás existían dos reinos que se encontraban uno al lado de otro, en uno de los reinos convivía la más pura humanidad, la gente de ese reino eran muy felices y de gustaban la vida que llevaban, aquel reino era gobernado por una princesa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules zafiro, aquella princesa tenía un corazón noble y era buena con su súbditos, y los súbditos la amaban, la princesa se llamaba Namine, mientras en el otro reino vivía la mas pura inhumanidad, la gente de es reino eran infelice y eran tal infelice que algunos se suicidaban para librase de aquella vida, aquel reino era gobernado por un príncipe de cabellos castaños y ojos azules celestes, aquel príncipe tenía un corazón lleno de odio y era horrible con sus súbditos, y los súbditos odiaban a muerte a príncipe, pero aquella gente no podía enfrentase a príncipe, porque si dieran la cara, a la guillotina los mandaban , el príncipe tenía una doncella de cabellos rojos y ojos azules zafiros, llamada Kairi, y un caballero muy fiel de cabellos plateado y ojos verdes claro, llamado Riku, el príncipe era conocido en el reino de al lado como el príncipe de terror, pero en su reino era el príncipe Sora.

En el reino de la princesa Namine, los súbditos iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa que cumplía 15 años de edad, todas las niñas de el reino se disfrazaban de princesas, todas las calles de reino estaba llenos de color, de vida y felicidad, a la 17:00 de la tarde la princesa haría su gran entrada en la plaza mayor y soplaría las velas, todos esperaban que fueran las 17:00.

En el reino del príncipe Sora, un hombre guitaba por las calles llamando a su mujer, que no la encontraba por ningún sitio.

-¡Aeriht!, ¡Aeriht! –llamaba el hombre con desesperación

Se detuvo un momento y leyó un cartel que decía que hoy a la 17:00 habría una ejecución en la plaza mayor, el hombre pensó que quizá su esposa estuviera allí y decidió que iba a ir a la ejecución.

Eran las 16:56 la princesa Namine hiso su entrada en la plaza mayor, tenía que sopla las velas a la 17:00 así que aprovecho en da un discurso.

En la plaza mayor en el medio de todo habría un escenario con una guillotina, el hombre intentaba busca a su mujer entre la gente pero sin éxito alguno, un hombre bajito se subió a escenario, aquel hombre era el porta voz de la ley, se puso firme y miro a público.

-damas y caballeros estamos aquí reunido, por la ejecución de una traidora, Aeriht Strife

A oí ese nombre el hombre se puso pálido como la nieve, "mi mujer" pensó el hombre, un guarda trajo a una mujer y la puso en la guillotina.

-¡Aeriht! –grito el hombre y intento abrirse paso por la gente

-esta mujer –dijo el porta voz –ha sido jugada por atenta contra la corona

-¡no es vedar! –grito la mujer

-¡cállese!, el castigo por su traición es la guillotina, guarda a mi seña corta la cuerda

La princesa iba a sopla las velas dentro de unos segundos…

El guarda estaba preparado para corta la cuerda…

La princesa se acerca a paste…

El hombre intentaba acercase a su mujer…

La princesa agarro aire para sopla…

"lo siento Cloud" pensó la mujer…

Ya era las 17:00 la princesa soplo las velas…

La cuchilla bajar a gran velocidad…

En el reino de la princesa Namine, era todo festejo, todo el mundo estaba feliz con los 15 años de edad.

En el reino de príncipe Sora, un hombre se encontraba mirando la guillotina que estaba cubierta de sangre, llorando por la pérdida de su mujer.

-¡Aeriht!- dijo el hombre – ¡te juro que te vengare!

El hombre se puso de piel y se macho de aquel reino, estaba sediento de venganza


	2. la princesa y plebeyo

aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, y quisiera dar la gracia scarlett-95 por se la primera en cometa mi historia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: la princesa y plebeyo<p>

Unos días después de los acontecimientos.

La princesa Namine se encontraba en su trono pensado en la pocas cosas que sucedían en su reino, la vida era tranquila y monótona, y eso para la princesa a su edad era muy aburrido, en eso llega su dama de compañía a su lado, era una joven chica de la mima edad de la princesa, tenía el cabello semis lago y castaño, y unos ojos verde esmerada, la dama de compañía se acerco a la princesa que estaba distraída con su pensamiento.

-mi princesa os encontráis bien –dijo la dama de compañía

La princesa se sobresalto un poco, y salió de sus pensamientos para prestadle atención a la joven.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –dijo a penada

-si os encontrabais bien

-ha… me encuentro bien Olette, ¿por qué lo dice?

-por que parecía muy distante –dijo con una cara de preocupación

-¡no te preocupe! –dijo con intención de calma a Olette – estoy bien solo estaba pensado de lo tranquila que es la vida aquí

-sí, comparado con otros lugares es muy tranquila

-y muy aburrido

Olette se quedo mirado a la princesa con cara extraña, y ella se dio cuenta

-no me mire así, entiéndeme cuando fuer la última vez que hicimos algo fuera de lo común

-bueno hace unos días…

-nada

-bueno si quiere hace algo diferente porque no sale a exterior que siempre la veo aquí encerrada

La dama de compañía se macha dejando a la princesa pensativa, "nuca el salido a exterior, solo en eventos importante" pensó la princesa, se levanto de trono y se dirigió a una ventana para mira hacia fuera, y se encontró con la vida despreocupada de los aldeanos, "sí, eso es lo que me faltaba" , la princesa se dirigió hacia la puerta de castillo y salió a exterior.

Un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules celeste, estaba con su amigos cerca de castillo de la princesa Namine, el chico se despide de su amigos, y se pone a anda a ninguna parte, en eso choca con alguien y cae al suelo, el se devantal y mira a la persona con la que tropezó y se quedo con la boca abierta, con la persona con la que habría tropezado era la princesa Namine, el chico se apresuro en extendedle la mano para ayudada a levantase. La princesa acertó la mano y se devantal de suelo.

-gracia y lo siento fuer culpa –dijo la princesa Namine

-no… te… preocupe… princesa… Namine -dijo algo tímido el chico

-¿cómo te llamas?

-Roxas

-bonito nombre

-gracia -dijo algo apenado y rojo como un tomate

la princesa y el chico hablaron durante horas, cuando llego el momento de despedirse se prometieron volverse a ver cada día, pasado mas de un años, la princesa y el chico se hicieron grandes amigos, la princesa empezó a sentí sentimiento de amor por aquel chico, cada día que pasaba el amor seguía creciendo, cuando por fin tomo la decisión en descaradle su sentimientos a Roxas, llega una carta de príncipe de reino de alado, que decía:

_Querida princesa Namine:_

_Hace ya un tiempo siento esto sentimiento por vos, no puedo ocultado mas , te amor, y quisiera que fuera mi esposa para el reto de mi vida._

_Firmado el príncipe Sora_

La princesa Namine agarro una puma y escribió una carta a príncipe Sora diciéndole que no podía acertar porque ella ya amaba a otra persona, de dio la carta a uno de los sirviente para que se lo mandara a príncipe Sora, ella no sabía que ha escribí eso habría calvado su propia tumba.


	3. el destino final de la princesa

lo siento por tarda tanto pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 3: el destino final de la princesa

En el castillo de príncipe Sora, una doncella decabellos rojospaseaba por los pasillos, se sentía orgullosa de serví a príncipe Sora, recodaba cuando eran mas pequeños ella y el y otro chico que hoy en día era un caballero, eran grandes amigos, se pasaban la mayor parte de día jugando, pero por el egoísmo de padre Sora, lo separaron, y se llevo a Sora, dios sabe dónde, para que aprendiera a gobernar su reino con mano de hierro, después de unos cuanto años Sora volvió pero ya no era como ante, se de veía en sus ojos cierto odio, pero odio hacia que, desde aquel momento empezó aquella locura de príncipe Sora, el príncipe de terror, se torcieron las cosas y ya no había vuelta atrás, la doncella que correspondía por el nombre de Kairi, recordó que hace mas de un año se encontró con una mujer corriente y que después fue ejecutada en la guillotina por traición, de repente algo la saco de sus pensamientos, y era el caballero Riku que la llamaba.

-Kairi, Kairi

La doncella se acerco a él.

-que pasa Riku –dijo la doncella

-el príncipe os busca

La doncella se despide de Riku, se dirigió a donde se encontraba el príncipe, llega allí la doncella ase un reverencia, el príncipe tenía una cara divertida pero en sus ojos se notaba ese odio sin causa que tenia, pero esta vez de seguía un tono de tristeza, el príncipe sujetaba con fuerza en su mano izquierda un tozo de pape que ya estaba arrugado, la doncella se percató de eso y no pudo evita sentí curiosidad.

-¿que eso?, mi señor –dijo Kairi y señalando a trozo de pape

-esto…-levanto el trozo de papel –esto es la contestación de mi partición de matrimonio de la princesa Namine

-¿y qué le dijo?

-¡me ha dicho que no quiere casarse conmigo, que está enamorada de otro! –rompió la carta en pedazos –¡maldita bruja!

-y que va hace con ella –Kairi trago saliva

-si yo no puedo tenedla –miro directamente a Kairi –nadie la tendal

El príncipe ríe diabólicamente, y Kairi se echa unos pasos hacia atrás

-y tu mi fie doncella harás ese horno –dijo y saco un draga que tenía en la bota y se la dio a Kairi –dale varias veces con esta draga en su corazón

-mi señor yo no sé si…

El príncipe la coger de los hombros

-confió en ti

Después de eso la doncella no pudo negadle a príncipe Sora la misio que dé ha sido consagrada, así que ella termino acertando, a día siguiente se macho a reino de alado, cuando ya tenía medio reino atravesado, cuando alguien choco con ella y ambos cayeron a piso, Kairi se doy muy duro contra el suelo, en eso ver una mano extendida.

-¿está bien? –dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules celeste

- si estoy bien –dijo Kairi y se levanto sola

-me alegro –dijo y salió corriendo

La princesa se dirigió a castillo lo más rápido que pudo y de doy a la dama de compañía de la princesa una carta para la princesa, que decía que su amado la esperaría a media noche en el bosque, cuando cayó la noche Kairi se dirigió a bosque, la luna estaba de color carmesí, Kairi espero allí hasta la media noche, y la princesa Namine, la princesa miro a todas parte pero estaba muy oscuro y no se veía nada, así que Kairi saco la draga de bajo de su falda y se acerco detrás de la princesa silenciosamente, la princesa se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con Kairi, la princesa trato de hui pero era demasiado tarde, Kairi la apuñado en el corazón, y no solo una vez sino que varias veces, la sangre salpicaba por todas partes , cuando Kairi termino se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre, Kairi se echo a suelo a llora, en eso escucho algo salió corriendo, al día siguiente se expandió la noticia de que la princesa Namine fue asesinada, el príncipe estaba mas que contento con aquella noticia, "tengo grande planes para ti mi fie doncella, Kairi" pensó el príncipe Sora.


	4. El hijo de la venganza

aquí esta el capitulo 4 de este fin, siento por haber tardado tanto es que este capitulo el tenido que volver a rescribir varias veces pero ya esta aquí, espero con todo corazón que os guste

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: El hijo de la venganza<p>

Roxas se encontraba en el funeral de la princesa Namine, todo el reino estaba reunido allí para decide el ultimo adiós a la princesa, el ambiente era deprimente, todos se encontraban llorando por la pérdida de la princesa, y Roxas aun mas, Roxas tenía una gran amita con la princesa Namine, y sentía algo mas por ella, eran sentimientos de amor, que hubieran sido correspondidos si no hubiera ocurrido esta tragedia, Roxas miro a los lados y diviso a la dama de compañía, Olette, llorando a no pode mas, cuando termino el funeral todos se fueron a sus casa meno Roxas y dos amigos suyos .

-Roxas, ¿está bien? –dijo un chico rubio

-...si

-hace fio no –dijo un chico de cabellos negros y algo gordo

-…si

-¿te encuentras bien Roxas? –preguntado ambos chicos a Roxas

-he… si estoy bien, Hayner, Pence –contento Roxas – es mejor que s valláis a empezado a llover

-pero si no está lloviendo –dijo Pence

- sí, sí está lloviendo –Roxas miro hacia el cielo y se podía contemplas lagrimas que resbalaba por sus mejillas

-entiendo -dijo Hayner –nosotros nos vamos, vamos Pence

Hayner y Pence se macharon de allí dejando solo a Roxas, que lo necesitaba, Roxas se puso de rodillas frente a la tumba, sin se carpas de parra de llora.

-lamentándote no conseguirá que vuelva –dijo una voz destral de Roxas

Roxas se giro y vio a un hombre muy alto, con los cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su mirada era seria mientras que sus ojos estaban tristes.

-¿quién eres? –pregunto Roxas, el hombre se encogió de hombros

-me llamo Cloud

-yo soy Roxas, nunca ante os él visto por aquí de dóndes venir

-se podía decir que soy de no muy dejo ni muy cerca de aquí

-¿he?

Roxas se quedo mirando fijamente a Cloud, "el esconde algo" pensó, Cloud puso una mano de bajo de su nuca y suspiro.

-sé cómo te siente –dijo a Roxas

-¿cómo dices? –dijo Roxas y se dé quedo mirando sorprendido

-se que es perder a alguien que amas con toda tu fuerza

-tu perdiste a alguien importante

-si –bajo la cabeza –a mi mujer

-lo lamento –dijo con tristeza

-no hay porque lamentase, todos algún día morimos

-eso es verdad pero aun así es cruel -puso la mirada sobre la tumba –y aun mas de aquella forma

-te refieres ser asesinado, y es cruel, lo sé porque lo el vivido

Roxas volvió a mira fijamente a Cloud a los ojos.

-su mujer fue…

-asesinada, si –dijo Cloud – es cruel, un día está contigo y a otro es asesinada, pero de jure que la vengaría y tu vengara a tu amada

-pero no sé quien es fuer –dijo Roxas desanimado

-yo si

La expresión triste de Roxas cambio de por una de asombro.

-¿Qué?

-fuer la mima persona que mato a mi mujer –dijo con mucha seriedad

-dime quien es

-el príncipe de terror

Roxas no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, el príncipe de reino de alado habría asesinado a Namine y a la mujer de Cloud.

-pero no tengo pruebas que lo demuestre, pero eso puede cambia con tu ayuda

-yo, y que tengo que ase

- infíltrate en el castillo

Cloud de espica el plan paso por paso, el tenia dos amigos en el castillos que estaban dispuesto a en ayuda, así que la infiltración en el castillo sería fácil, Roxas tendía que busca pruebas que lo vincule con el asesinato de la princesa Namine, Roxas empezó a sentí una fuerte ansia de venganza, iba ase lo que Cloud de pedía, así podía venga a Namine.

-y bueno que me dice –dijo Cloud con interés

-que acertó –dijo Roxas con una sonrisa en sus labios – pero una pregunta, ¿Quién eres?

-soy el hijo de la venganza, pero puedes llámame Cloud


	5. Siempre hacia delante

aquí esta el siguiente capi, este me salio un poco mas largo o eso creo ¬¬, bueno espero que os guste este capi

Capitulo 5: Siempre hacia delante

Kairi se encontraba en el gran comedor de palacio pensado si mata a la princesa Namine habría sido buena ideal para el príncipe Sora si lo era, así que ya no tenía que repetirse lo echo, echo esta, y no habría vuelta atrás, solo tenía una opción y es en seguí hacia delante, respiro profundamente y aguanto la ganas de llora, y se macho de allí y volvió a trabajo.

En aquel mimo reino, Roxas se encontraba mirado por los alrededores con curiosidad, para ser un reino gobernado por un príncipe despiadado, se parecía mucho a su reino, solo por una diferencia que la gente de aquel reino era como infeliz, Roxas no pudo evita sentí pena por aquellas personas. Siguió a Cloud por todo el reino, cuando llegaron a castillo, entrado, pero no por la entrada principal sino por una que se encontraba en un callejo que era para el servicio, aquel callejo olía a rata muerta, Roxas tuvo que aguanta las gana de vomita, de empezó a doler la cabeza, cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de servicio, entraron, Roxas agradeció que allí dentro de castillo oliese mejor, se encontrado con un pasillo diminuto con una puerta de madera y unas escalera que a parece llevaban a piso superior, Cloud abrió la puerta de madera y entro a la estancia Roxas lo invito y entro, topándose que aquella estancia era la cocina de castillo, todo el mundo iba a un lado para el otro sin parar a respira.

-Tu quédate aquí, entendido –dijo Cloud a Roxas

Roxas asistió, y Cloud se acerco a un hombre de cabellos castaño recogido en una coleta que tenia ojos de color azul y una cicatriz que cruzaba entre los dos ojos, él y Cloud estuvieron hablando durante un rato, después se les acerco un chico de cabellos rojos muy llamativo, tenía los ojos de color verde, y de bajo de ellos tenía dos especie de gotas moradas tatuadas debajo de los ojos, no se sabía decir exactamente, Cloud señalo a Roxas con su dedo índice, y ambos de miraron, Roxas se sentía algo incomodo que de estuvieran mirando fijamente, Cloud hiso un gesto con la mano indicando a Roxas que se acercase, el lo obedeció sin rechista y se acerco a aquellos tres.

-¿Se supone que este era el novio de la princesa Namine?, pero que canijo es –dijo con burla el peli rojo

-¡Como has dicho! –dijo furioso Roxas por el cometario de peli rojo

-… -el peli castaño de dar un codazo a su compañero –deja de hace el imbécil quiere

El peli rojo no contesto, de dedico una sonrisa algo perversa a Roxas, que hiso que este último se alarmada, miro a Cloud que laso un suspiro, y ha final decidió rompe el hielo.

-Soy Axel –dijo y se apunto con su puga a el mimo y después señalo a peli castaño – y este de aquí es Squall, pero todo el mundo de llama León

-Encantado soy Roxas –dijo mucho mas relajado

León de extiende la mano hacia Roxas, esté la coge y se dan un buen apretón de mano.

-Bienvenido a infierno chaval –dijo León con una sonrisa en sus labios –pero con tu ayuda dejada de selo

Roxas no dijo nada pero entendía lo que quería decir.

-Bueno os dejo si me ven aquí se va a monta la gorda, León tu te encargas de Roxas y Axel no de algas nada a chico –dijo Cloud con seriedad

-Tranquilo se compórtame -dijo y cruzo los dedos detrás de la espalda

Cloud se macho de allí, estuvieron durante unos minutos en silencio, fuer León que rompió el hielo.

-Bueno te montare el castillo –dijo y agarro de brazo a Roxas y se lo llevo a rastra

León de enseño todo el castillo de arriba abajo, mientras de contaba que tenía que hace allí.

-Bueno tu adjetivos el reunís pruebas contra el príncipe y mandado a la guillotina, no es así? –dijo León con interés

-Exacto

-Bueno para facilita las cosas pude conseguí que fueras el asistente de príncipe, aunque no fue fácil

-Eso es fantástico –dijo emocionado

-Sí que lo es, pero tu ser de venganza no te impedida pensar con caridad

-Mi familia me ha enseñado siempre mira hacia delante nunca hacia atrás y eso es lo que hare –dijo con una seriedad que hiso que León se diera cuenta de su fiada

-Entiendo –dijo León y laso un suspiro

Cuando giraron en una esquina Roxas se encontró con una mirada de una joven que de dejo sin aliento alguno.


	6. El juego

**bueno aquí esta el capitulo 6, esta ves el intentado tener menos faltas de ortografía si tengo alguna como siempre avísame, bueno espero que os guste ^^ **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: El juego<p>

Roxas se quedo congelador con la hermosa mirada de aquella chica, se habría quedado embobado, perdido en los ojos azules zafiros de aquella muchacha y en su cabellera pelirroja, no se enteraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Roxas te encuentras bien –dijo preocupado León por la mirada perdida de Roxas

-…eh? –Roxas despertó de su pensamiento y miro a León –lo siento, no escuche

La chica que se habría quedado mirando con curiosidad a Roxas se macho de allí en la dirección contaría a ellos, Roxas la siguió con la vista hasta perdedla de vista, León de dio un golpecito en la cabeza para que volviera en sí.

-Quien es ella –pregunto Roxas intrigado por la muchacha de ojos azules y cabellos pelirrojo

-Es Kairi, es la doncella de príncipe –miro hacia la dirección donde se fuer la muchacha –es una buena chica pero la influencia de príncipe no de esta haciendo ningún bien, ya no es la chica alegre de antes que se pasaba el día sonriendo, ahora solo tiene una mirada melancólica apena sonríe

Roxas no pudo evita sentí pena por aquella chica, "tranquila Kairi todo va a cambia", León y Roxas volvieron a la macha, pero Roxas no podía evita de pensar sobre aquella chica que de hipnotizo con su belleza.

Kairi estaba dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para recoge la merienda de príncipe, a cruza una esquina se encontró con un chico que no habría visto ante pero que se dé hacia vagamente familia, el chico tenia la mirada perdida, "quien será", se dé quedo mirando con curiosidad y después Kairi se macho hace lo que tenía que hace, cuando llego a la cocina todo el mundo se calló de golpe y la miraron, Kairi sintió cierta incomodidad en el aire, después de un rato todo el mundo volvió a su trabajo pero en silencio, Axel se acerco a ella con la bandeja de la merienda de príncipe Sora, con una sonrisa de en par en par.

-Buenas tarde Kairi, que tal el trabajo –de extiende la bandeja

-Tan agotado como siempre –coge la bandeja y lanza una fuga sonrisa obligada

-Ya me lo imagino –bajar la mirada hacia el piso

-Oye sabes quién es el chico nuevo que estaba con Squall

Axel debato la vista con una sonrisa que de ocupaba toda la cara, Kairi se quedo mirando la especio de Axel.

-Oh, te refriere a nuevo asistente de nuestro querido (sarcasmo) príncipe Sora –dijo Axel con tono de alegría –se llama Roxas y va a trabaja contigo

Kairi se quedo pensativa "así que es el nuevo asistente, pero de donde me suena" se macho con la bandeja, y la cocina volvió a reina el ruido. Cuando llego a jardín de castillo y puso la bandeja en una mesita donde se encontraba el príncipe Sora que la miraba con cara de enfado.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –pregunto el príncipe Sora con un tono de voz serio

-Me distraje –dijo mientras preparaba el té para el príncipe

-Haberse puedes ser tan idiota –dijo con un tono desagradable

Kairi de dio el té y los pastelitos de crema a príncipe Sora, para después machase con la cabeza bajar.

-Hey Kairi –dijo el príncipe y de dio un sobro a su taza de té, Kairi se quedo mirándole –acaba de llega un chico nuevo va a trabaja contigo, haz el favor de enséñale bien, por tu bien

-Si mi príncipe –dijo y se macho

Sora siguió con la mirada a Kairi hasta perdedla de vista, cogió un pastelito y se lo comió con una especie de satisfacción en el rosto.

-Mira que la gente no podía ser mas imbéciles, se creen que no me he dado cuenta –cogió su taza de té –ja, ja, ja, ja esto será divertido y mas cuando el juego va a mi favor

El príncipe Sora de dio un sobro a su taza de té, sin dase cuenta que alguien de cabellos plateados de estaba observando en la oscuridad. El príncipe cierra los ojos y sonríe con una sonrisa espeluznante.

-Si no podía ser más idiota, ese Cloud se cree que me la tiene ganada pero se equivoca tengo un as bajo la maga que usare a final de juego, si Kairi me será de gran ayuda –dijo y lazo a aire unas carcajadas espeluznantes –a fina el que gana soy yo

Mientras en la penumbras el chico que de observaba lo miro con cara de rabia, "así que todo esto es un juego para él", el chico se macho dejando solo a príncipe pensado en como gana este juego, "Kairi, yo te librare de ese maldito bastardo".


	7. el chico que está a mi lado

hola a todos!, el vuelto después de tanto tiempo T.T, se que algunos queréis insúltame, pegarme, tirarme cosas o matarme (no me gusta la ultima ocio T.T) y con motivo, es que este capitulo lo tenia ya escrito ase mucho pero fuer una de esa ideal que suena mejor dentro de la cabeza que fuera, así que tuve que reescribí y reescribí el capitulo hasta que di con esto, quien me iba a decir que solo necesitaría una visita a una galería de arte para escribí esto, es que uno cuadro que habría con un caballo parado en dos patas y asustado, ya veréis por que, bueno os dejo con el capitulo 7 y espero que os guste^^

Capitulo 7: el chico que está a mi lado

Habría pasado muy pocos días desde que Roxas llego a castillo pero a Kairi de habría parecido décadas, el tiempo para ella iba demasiado lento y aun mas con su nuevo compañero, desde el día que llego no se habrían intercambiado palabra entre ellos aserto una triste frase "hola, es un place conócela" con una triste contestación "el place es mío", después ninguna sola palabra volvieron a cruzase, "bueno uno mas que no me habla" pensaba Kairi sin dale mucha importancia al asunto, ya era pan de cada día que la mayoría de castillo se quedase en silencio cada vez que ella estaba delante; las únicas personas que de dirigen la palabra eran Xion y Axel, solo eso dos, no de importaba de los mas mínimo ya se habría acostumbrado a esta sola pero muy en el fondo se sentía desgraciada, a veces se preguntaba cuando empezó toda aquella locura, fuer cuando el príncipe Sora volvió o mucho después, ella recordaba que siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y rodeada de gentes pero ahora solo mostraba melancolía y estaba completamente sola.

Sin duda si algo de llamaba la atención de Kairi hacia el chico nuevo era en su forma de actual, era a veces algo extraños, a veces se quedaba mirando un sitio se asegura de que no haya nadie viendo y empieza a registra el sitio como si estuviera buscando algo, pero Roxas no se daba cuenta de que habría alguien viéndole desde la sombras, a Kairi de parecía un chico común rubio de ojos azules pero aparece no lo era, ocultaba algo y Kairi lo sabía.

Un buen día Kairi estuvo trabajando sola en los establos de castillo, y os preguntareis donde están los mozos que debían encargase de ese trabajo, bueno la mita cayó enferma por indigestión; por la comida en mal estado de la cocina de castillo. El resto la mayoría fuer despedida reciente mente; esta mañana, y las dos personas que quedaban estaban trabajando con los caballos de carruaje real. Y a príncipe no se dé ocurrió otra que manda a Kairi y a Roxas a trabajar allá; pero roja todavía no habría llegado. Ella estaba llevando a los caballos a su perspectivas cuadras, pero uno de los caballos de asusto por algo y empezó a dar saltos, Kairi intento caballo pero el caballo la tiro a piso y se levanto en dos patas y cayó en dirección a Kairi, pero en eso una sombra pasa a gran velocidad y saca a Kairi de peligro, ella se quedo sorprendida a ver que era Roxas quien la habría salvado, después un tono carmín se asomo por su mejilla a dase cuenta que Roxas estaba encima de ella, Roxas la miro y se quedo como la primera vez que la vio, embobado por la belleza de aquella chica, estuvieron en selección hasta que Roxas lo rompió.

-está bien –pregunto con un tono preocupado a Kairi

-si estoy bien… solo… que me incomoda esta postura –dijo sonrojándose aun mas

Roxas se percato de la postura comprometedora en que estaba, y se puso más rojo que un tomate se quito de encima de ella sentándose a su lado y ella se incorporo, otro silencio reino entre ellos dos y así estuvieron hasta el final de la jornada, que Kairi se acerco tímidamente a Roxas.

-gracias por sálvame de aquel caballo –dijo Kairi con algo de rubor en su roto

-no hay de que –dijo Roxas sin necesidad de mirada

-no, enserio gracias, otra persona me hubiera dejado que el caballo me golpease y no de importaría si me hiciera daño o no, pero tu… -bajo la cabeza

-pero yo no lo hice –dijo y miro hacia Kairi con una sonrisa

Kairi se percato de la sonrisa de chico que de causo cierta sensación de felicidad, era la primera vez que ella veía una sonrisa tan sincera, y ella inocentemente sonrió; a dase cuento de eso se sobresalto hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sonreía, y una pequeña lagrima recorrió su roto, Roxas se percato de aquello y se preocupo.

-el dicho algo malo –le dice a Kairi

Ella niega con la cabeza, y abraza a Roxas con fuerza pero con ternura, Roxas se sobresalto por aquella acción de la joven y se sonrojo aun mas "si fuera a un concurso de tomate no me dejarían participa porque no acepta a profesionales" pensó el rubio, la pelirroja se acerca a oído de Roxas y de susurra con un hilo de voz.

-gracias, por todo Roxas –y se suelta de abrazo y sale corriendo a dirección a castillo

Roxas empezó a seguirla por todo el trayecto, el todavía no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar pero en la mente de Kairi solo se escuchaba esto "espero que este chico este siempre a mi lado":


	8. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

aquí tengo el capitulo ocho y lose el tardado demasiado tiempo, y no tengo escusa ni remedio, bueno pero mejor tarde que nunca, ademas ya me van a dar las vacaciones de navidad así que tendré tiempo para escribí. bueno esta ves el capitulo no es muy largor y el punto de vista se divide en tres paste, nuestro querido Cloud vuelve aparece y con otros personajes que se unen a la historia, espero que os guste^^

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?<p>

Kairi y Roxas, Roxas y Kairi. Eso era lo único que se hablaba por todo el castillo, aparece aquel par a decidido verse continuamente, y eso era muy percudía, porque Kairi hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se juntaba con una persona a habla, siempre era Axel o Xion que de hablaba. Ahora ella era que daba conversación y Roxas la escuchaba. A principio solo era conversación eran simple, sobre el trabajo y eso, pero según pasaba el tiempo aquellos dos empezaban a caerse bien y eso de causo a Kairi cierto sentimiento olvidado y otro que no pudo saber que era. Y eso no era todo, aparece la doncella melancólica de príncipe habría vuelto a sonreí y eso causo un gran imparto el todos los miembros de castillo, norma después de ser una chica que nunca sonreía y llevaba siempre esa cara de tristeza pasa a ser una chica sonriente y alegre, eso era una buena noticia, algunos lo llamaba el milagro otros simplemente ilusión, fuera como fuerce era algo que no se olvidaría tan fácilmente.

El príncipe Sora estaba en la sala de trono leyendo una carta de un noble de reino de alado que decía:

Su excelencia, príncipe Sora

En el reino donde yo vivo esta empezando a cae, ya casi no queda dinero ni comida ni agua, el desastre se está desatando, por favor ayúdenos, ayude a mi pueblo, ten piedad de nosotros.

El conde Demyx

Sora danzo una sonora carcajada que se oyó por todo el castillo, rompió la carta en varios pedazos, y la tiro a aire. En eso la puerta se abre y de ella entra un joven de ojos azules y cabello de mimo color que de tapaba un ojo, tenía un libro un su mano. Izo una reverencia a príncipe y se acerco a él.

-mi príncipe tenemos que habla –dijo sin ni un tono de emoción a sus palabras

-espero que vaga la pena –dijo con fastidio en la voz

-mi majestad, el oído rumores que los rebeldes dirigidos por Cloud Strife están listo para inicia la revolución contra su reinado, solo espera la seña de su aliado que seguro esta infiltrado en el castillo –termino de decir y miro a príncipe a los ojos –ternemos que toma medidas

-dime algo que no sepa –dijo con indiferencia

-mi majestad… -dijo algo confuso

-lo que quiero decir Ienzo…

-es Zexion…

-como sea –dijo el príncipe algo molesto por la osadía de su consejero real –es que yo ya sabía de ante mano todo aquello y está controlado

-pero…-Zexion fue interrumpido con un gesto de príncipe para que se callase

-lárgate, no tiene porque preocúpate esta todo controlado

Zexion obedeció a la orden y se macho de allí dejando solo a príncipe, este ultimo sonrió de forma macabra "ponto el juego llegara a su fin y yo ganare "pensó y dirigió la mirada a un baúl que estaba escondido detrás de una columna bien gruesa que la tapaba, lo que guarda allí era la ficha final para su vitoria, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Kairi se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, tenía una hora libre así que decidió ir a da un paseo. Era una pena de que Roxas tuviera trabajo y no pudiera acompañada, pero daba igual así podía pensar mejor en su cosas, eso choco con alguien, ella se dio cuenta que habría chocado con León.

-lo siento mucho Squall –dijo y se inclino hacia delante para ase el gesto de disculpa –no te habría visto

-no importa, y no me llame Squall, llámame León como todo el mundo –dijo con indiferencia

Kairi volvió a enderezase, y miro a León a la cara, era la primera vez que lo hacía y a León de resulto curioso aquello.

-no tienes trabajo –dijo León apartando la mirada

-no…-dijo solamente eso

-así que tiene tiempo libre, y dime porque lo malgasta en este castillo

-o tengo otro sitio a donde ir –dijo con un tono de tristeza

León pensó que habría metido la pata y decidió arreglado

-oye, en la cocina hay paste d chocolate que el príncipe no quiso si quiere ven conmigo y merendamos junto –dijo algo apenado

A Kairi se dé ilumino la cara, era la primera vez desde que ella tenía los 4 año, que la invitaba a merendad.

-si me gustaría mucho merendad contigo León –de dedico una sonrisa

León, el pobre se quedo de piedra a ver esa hermosa sonrisa y se sonrojo un poco, así que intento disimulado, echando anda a toda pastilla, Kairi de seguía por detrás muy sonriente.

Mientras en una parte de aquel reino, Cloud estaba reunido con sus hombres hablando sobre Roxas.

-Strife está seguro que ese crio es de confía –dijo un hombre de cabellos rubio rapado con barba y un pendiente en la oreja

-lo estoy Luxord –dijo sin ningún tono de voz

-espero que sea así como ese crio nos traiciones lo mato –dijo otro con el cabello negro y un parche en el ojo

-Xigbar contrólate un poco –dijo ya algo molesto

-cuando se supone que vamos atacar el castillo –dijo una mujer rubia con dos antenas que sobresalía de cabello

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS LARXENE! –Dijo con mucho enfado hacia la chica –te lo el dicho como unas mil veces, cada cosa a su tiempo

-tranquilízate un poco majo –dijo ella con un tono de enfado

"chica estúpida" pensó y miro hacia una ventana "falta poco para que tú y yo nos encontremos", cerró los ojos y medito durante varia horas.


	9. Recuerdos de amor y muerte

**Hola, se que algunos de vosotros me queréis mata por haber tardado medio año en actualiza, es que no el podido escribí hasta hace poco, por varios motivos, no habría ideas para este capitulo, problemas personales, se me daño el ordenado, exámenes, deberes, trabajo..ect. en fin tuve un batallón de problemas que me fue imposible subí el capitulo, bueno mejor tarde que nunca. Este capitulo es especial y no es solo que es mas largo (2183 palabras sin contar con la nota de auto), esta ves me en enfocado en un personaje que o es ni Roxas, ni Kairi y ni siquiera Sora y Cloud. Es un personaje que lo el puesto de secundario pero de di en este capitulo protagonismo nos cuenta su historia, estoy feliz con mi resultado y espero que sea de su agrado, sera mejor que lean para saber quien es este personaje, ah, y sale uno nuevo que seguro que os gusta, os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Recuerdos de amor y muerte<p>

Kairi y León se encontraba en la cocina, cada uno estaba sentado en una silla de madera podrida, y el medio de ellos dos, una pequeña mesa de madera, un poco mejor que el de las sillas, encima de la mesa habría dos trozos de paste de chocolate y dos tazas de té Darjeeling blanco, el aroma delicado de té hacia que toda la cocina oliese de una forma indescriptible pero dulce. Ambos personajes se mantenían en silencio, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra a uno a otro. Pasado el tiempo los trozos de paste seguían enteros y el té se enfriaba y poco a poco su aroma desaparecía, todo ese tiempo era de pudo silencio, parecía que no tenia fin hasta que una dulce y melancólica voz rompió el hechizo.

-oye León…-dijo Kairi con su tono de voz y con la mirada mirando a León pero a la vez a vacio – ¿porque te hiciste cocinero?

-bueno…-León ladear la cabeza -no fue algo que quería hace

-¿y eso? –dijo con extrañeza y curiosidad

-uno tomas sus decisiones por un motivo y una causa, aunque esta no fuera de su agrado –dijo con seriedad.

-¿no te gusta ser cocinero?

-para ser sincero si no fuera por los motivos que me impulsaron a ser cocinero de un castillo inferna como este jama habría aprendido a cocina –dijo con un tono irónico

-¿y cuál fuer ese motivo?

Pasado otros minutos en silencio, León parecía duda en contesta, parecía algo nervioso pero su mirada mostraba tristeza, a final tomo una decisión.

-te contare una historia….-dijo un tomo aire –hace 4 años atrás un joven de 17 años llamado Squall Leonheart, el tenia una hermosa familia, tenía un padre que se llamaba Laguna Loire, tenía una madre llamada Raine Leonheart, una hermana mayor llamada Eleone, y una prometida llamada Rinoa Heartlly. Todos ellos vivían en este reino, a pensar que le príncipe era y sigue siendo un mocoso estúpido, pero tenía el poder suficiente para hacer daño y hace la vida imposible a los ciudadanos de su reino, pero aun así aquella familia vivía feliz en su pequeña casa en el centro de reino. Un buen día Squall fue un momento a castillo porque de habrían hablado de un empleo, y aquel empleo era de cocinero, aparece habría echaron mas de la mitad de la puntilla de la cocina, y necesitaban como 3 cocineros como mínimo, y Squall no sabía cocina aunque de habrían dicho que podía aprende, el pensó y dijo que de daría una respuesta para el día siguiente. Volvió a su casa, y….

-¿y? –dijo Kairi esperando que terminase la frase

-se encontró con su casa en llamas, y toda su familia estaba adentro incurso su prometida, el desesperado intento adentrase entre las llamas peros los vecinos de este se lo impidieron, de decían que no valía la pena que ya era tarde, y era verdad era demasiado tarde, todos ellos habrían muerto y también una gran parte de él, acertó el trabajo y se cambio de nombre, en fin.

-¿y eso es todo? –dijo algo confusa y decepcionada por el final de la historia – queman su casa, muere toda su familia y acertar el trabajo así por las buenas

-quizá acertó por para olvida

-vaya…

El silencio volvió a reina, decidieron toma la merienda, cuando ya terminaron, Kairi se levanto de su silla y se disculpo ante León; cuando ya estaba dispuesta irse, se dio media vuelta y miro a León.

-lo que yo haría en lugar de Squall es busca quien lo izo –dijo con seriedad y se marcho

-y eso izo… -dijo con un tono débil –…y lo consiguió o mas o menos

León saco de su bolsillo un anillo que tenia la silueta de un León tañada en el, de color plata. Los sujeto con fuerza y empezó a recordar lo que habría pasado hace 4 años, cuando el solo era un crio, un crio que lo habría perdido todo…

**Flyback (Hace 4 años atrás)**

**Un chico peli castaño corto iba corriendo toda prisa por todo el reino, aquel chico tenía los ojos azules, su ropa era algo vieja pero resistente, iba corriendo alado de dos chicos de su misma edad, uno era rubio de peinado que desafiaba las leyes de gravedad, su ojos era de color azules y tenía un tatuaje que de cruzaba todo el costado izquierdo de la cara, el otro chico era castaño largo, lo tenía amarrado con una cinta, de ojos también azules. **

**-¡por vuestra culpa llagare tarde! –Dijo el pelo castaño corto enfadado -¡¿y por qué me seguís?**

**-vamos hombre no está todo perdido –dijo el rubio con tranquilidad**

**-y te seguimos para asegúranos que no las fastidies, Squall –dijo el pelo castaño largo con seriedad**

**-¡cállate Irvine! –dijo Squall el doble de enfadado **

**-oh, vamos no sea así con él –dijo con un tono alegre**

**-¡cállate tu también Zell!**

**Squall junto con los otros dos se apresuraron en llega a la zona comercial de reino, cuando llegaron allí enseguida visualizaron a una chica joven de 17 años, de cabellos negro con algunas mechas de color caramelo, ojos marrones oscuros y mirada angélica. Squall no tardo demasiado tiempo en manda aquel par a toma por viento e ir junto a la chica. Estaba nervioso, hoy era el día, solo tenía una sola oportunidad, cuando ya estuvo los bastante cerca de ella, abrió la boca para habla pero una dulce voz lo interrumpió.**

**-llegas tarde Squall –dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa **

**-sí, es por culpa de Irvine y zell…-dijo que un tono apenado mientras a lo dejo se escuchaba un "¡Hey!" de dos voces.**

**La chica rio un momento y después dirigió la mirada a Squall.**

**-vamos –le tiende la mano**

**-si…-dijo y coge su mano **

**Estuvieron andados por toda la zona comercial, hablado y riéndose, Squall era muy feliz a lado de aquella chica. Ya pasado un buen rato el hasta que el hambre izo acto de presencia.**

**-Rinoa… vamos a comer algo –dijo con timidez**

**-si me encantaría Squall –dijo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro**

**Squall se sonrojo y se dirigieron a una taberna para comer algo. Después de comer volvieron a pasea pero esta ver se dirigieron a las afueras de reino que era pudo campo abierto, se sentaron a los pies de un árbol, y disfrutaron de la fresca brisa, pasado un buen rato Squall cogió valor y de puso delante de Rinoa de rodillas y metió la mano en du bolsillo.**

**-Rinoa… hace ya bastante tiempo que nos conocemos y hace ya un año que somos… -dijo Squall, estaba completa mente rojo.**

**-novios… -dijo divertida Rinoa**

**-si eso… bueno hemos pasado bastante cosas juntos y creo que estoy preparado para…- saco de su bolsillo algo pero lo tenía oculto con su puño –bueno… -abre el puño delante de Rinoa y deja a la vista un anillo plata con el gravado de un León-¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

**Estuvieron un largo y incomodo silencio, Rinoa tenía cara sorprendida, y Squall ya espera lo peor, cuando parecía no tener fin, de repente Rinoa sonríe ampliamente y se abalanza a cuello de Squall.**

**-¡SI QUIERO SQUALL! –gritos de felicidad **

**Squall no cavia dentro de sí, aun no se lo podía cree que Rinoa de haya dicho que si, era lo mejor que dé habría pasado, agarro a Rinoa por la cara y la beso con pasión, ella no dudo el corresponde el beso con la misma intensidad, Squall echo hacia atrás a Rinoa y la acostó en la lleva hierba, paso su mano por la cintura de ella, y…..**

**Aquel día ambos volvieron con una gran sonrisa a casa, ambos se lo dijeron a sus familias, en la familia de él se lo tomaron de maravilla, en la familia de ella, que era solo su padre todo lo contrario. Pero aun así el padre lo acertó.**

**Varios días después, Squall fue a castillo de príncipe Sora, un príncipe que era el mismo demonio a pensar de su corta edad, de habrían dicho sobre un puesto de trabajo en el castillo, pero era para cocinero así que dijo que se lo pensaría, iba a volver a casa pero los par de chicas de cortaron el paso a Squall.**

**-hola chicas –dijo en un tono neutra **

**- hola Squall –dijo la chica bajita de cabellos castaños claros cortos cuyas puntas iban hacia arriba debes de hacia abajor y ojos verde **

**-que tal está esta hermosa mañana –dijo la otra chica rubia y de ojos azules **

**-estoy bien gracias por pregunta Quistis **

**-Rinoa nos lo conto todo –dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa**

**-Selphie tiene razón nos los conto con todo detalle –dijo Quistis con una sonrisa**

**-si…jeje ya lo os dijo…-estaba rojo como un tomate **

**-si…-dijeron ambas a la vez **

**-aunque no hace mucha gracia enterase varios días después –dijo Quistis con falsa molestia **

**-eso, lo mejor hubiera sido decirlo el primer día –dijo la pequeña Selphie **

**-ya, lo siento…-dijo avergonzado**

**Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que escucharon gritos a los lejos, los tres miraron a la dirección de donde venia y vieron una columna de humo. Squall se dio cuenta que aquella dirección era la de su casa, fue corriendo hacia allí, y se encontró con lo menos que deseaba, su casa en llamas. Miro su casa y como se consumía entres las llamas, lo único que pensaba era que su familia estaba allí dentro. Iba entra a la casa pero sus amigos de impidieron entra, él dio un grito que helaba la sangre, su llanto de oía por todo el lugar. Su dolor era tan grande que sus amigos no pudieron evita unirse a él.**

**Cuando se extinguieron las llamas, lo único que quedaba de la casa era pura ceniza. No quedaba nada, absolutamente nada. Habría tenido la fe de que hubieran escapado, pero no, los testimonios de varios vecinos concuerda que la familia estaba dentro a la hora de incendio. Y lo peor de todo es que Rinoa también estaba dentro. Eso destrozo a Squall por completo, no solo habría pedido a su familia también a su amor. En la mente de Squall se preguntaba '' ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién izo esto?'', nadie de contesto, nadie sabía nada. Eso izo que Squall se sintiera peor. A mitad de la noche Squall fue a ver los escombros de su casa, habría tomado una decisión. En su mano sujetaba una pistola de 9 mm, ya no de quedaba nada, absolutamente nada, así que ya no tenía sentido viví. Se puso la pistola en la cabeza, tenía el dedo en el gatillo de arma, era cuestión de tiempo. Cuando iba a apretado escucho una voz.**

**-matándote no conseguirás nada –dijo una voz masculina–si vas a morir halo después de que vengues a tu familia **

**-¿Quién eres? – se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico de cabellos negros de punta y ojos dorados**

**-me llamo Vanitas –dijo con un tono suave pero habría algo raro en ella**

**-yo soy Squall, y que dice de que me vengue, sin ni siquiera ser quien lo izo –dijo con melancolía **

**-yo si ser –dijo con burla, y Squall se dé quedo mirando –es culpa de ese niñato que tienes por príncipe **

**-¿el príncipe Sora?**

**-no, el príncipe Enrique, no te fastidia –dijo con sarcasmo con burla **

**-¿Por qué? –dijo confundido **

**-porque el príncipe tiene una paranoia de que personas cercanas a él lo van a mata, dime, ¿tus padres tiene alguna relación con el príncipe?**

**-mi padre fue ex soldado de la familia real**

**-ahí tiene la respuesta, el príncipe manda a mata a todo a quien que se metiera en su camino, tu padre estuvo en un lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada sin darse cuenta y condeno a su familia, solo tu sigues en pie.**

**Squall de costaba retener aquella información, el príncipe era el culpable de que su familia y su prometida estuvieran muertos, eso era algo fuera de lugar.**

**-lo que tienes que hace es vengarte, estoy en una organización que va en contra de gobierno de príncipe Sora –dijo con seriedad y Squall se le quedo mirando –queremos que pague por sus crímenes y queremos gente infiltrada en el castillo**

**-¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?**

**-el oído que hay un puesto de cocinero libre en el castillo –sonrió de manera macabra y Squall entendió todo –y dime, ¿quieres participa?**

**Squall soltó la pistola y sonrió de una manera que no parecía el.**

**-¿Squall?**

**-no me llames así llámame León y si, si quiero participa**

**Vanitas sonrió ampliamente, y se estrecharon las manos para cerrar el trato.**

**Fin de Flyback **

-y así termine aquí –miro cada esquina de la cocina y sujeto con fuerza el anillo- esa noche encontré el anillo no sé porque pero no se convirtió en ceniza como los demás, es lo único que me queda de ella

Deja de habla consigo mismo y se levanta de la silla y se va a prepara la cena.

-espero que esto se acabe de una ves


	10. la inútil esperanza

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otra entrega de la doncella de mal, ser que el tardado pero apenas tengo tiempo para mis misma aunque ya haya terminado el instituto aun me queda cosas por hace, por ejemplo tengo que estudia para un examen que decidida mi futuro, bueno volviendo a la historia para ser sincera ya tenia la mita escrita hace tiempo pero mi creatividad y mi tiempo me abandónalo, y lo empece a volver a escribir hace poco, pero me digo esto para la tranquilidad de algunos, no pienso a abandona el fic, aunque me tome años terminarlo, si empiezo algo debo que acabado. quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que han leído mi fic, tanto como hayan dejarlo comentario o no, gracias por leer y por aguántame, ahora os dejo con el capitulo 10 de la doncella de mal. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: la inútil esperanza<p>

Se habría convertido en una costumbre en servirle a príncipe sus caprichos por el día y por la noche se reunía con Axel y Leon a escondidas, ya habría pasado bastante tiempo desde la llegada de Roxas y hasta la fecha no han encontrado ninguna prueba incriminatoria contra el príncipe y la esperanza de encontrada iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Aquella noche como cualquier otro aquel trió se había reunido en la cocina que en aquellos momentos estaba vacía, como siempre se llevaban una desilusión por no haber conseguido nada aquel día.

-¡esto es inútil! –grito Axel ya cansado de mismo resultado una y otra vez

-tranquilízate Axel –dijo Leon con un tono de voz que se notaba que estaba cansado

-¡no me tranquilizo! -grito con más fuerza –todos los días es lo mismo, trabaja para ese mini-saltana mientras se busca pruebas de un crimen que ocurrió a otro lado de la frontera y cuál es el resultado, nada absolutamente nada –relaja los hombro y pone una cara melancólica –hay que resinase y viví con ello

-pero Axel, puede que haya pruebas –dijo Roxas muy optimista

Axel dar un suspiro y apoya su manos en los hombros de Roxas, su mirada estaba seria pero sus ojos mostraba una gran tristeza.

-mira chico, está bien que quieras hace justicia pero ¿de verdad crees que el príncipe haya sido tan tonto en deja alguna prueba? -Roxas empezó a tensase -aquel niñato no es para nada estúpido y seguro que elimino todo calvo suelto y además conociendo puede ni que él se haya manchado las manos

-explícate –pidió Roxas ya angustiado por las palabras de Axel

-que puede que haya mandado a alguien para que se manche la manos por él, lo capta

Aquellas palabras de habrían afectado a Roxas como un cubo de agua fría, no termina de asimila las palabras de Axel, "entonces, ¿el perdido el tiempo?" aquella pregunta rondaba por su cabeza haciendo que fuera un gran quebradero de cabeza.

-pero Cloud me dijo…

-la igual lo que Cloud dijera –lo interrumpió –esta es una batalla perdida la única forma de líbranos de aquel monstruo es asesinado y eso es difícil –lo mira a los ojos y suspira -cuando mejor ante lo entienda ante podas ser feliz, lo capta

Axel lo suelta y de marcha de la cocina, Leon se fija en Roxas que estaba pálido y con una cara que demostraba tristeza.

-no te preocupes Roxas, es normal que Axel haya perdido la esperanza después de mucho tiempo –dijo Leon con un tono serio pero tranquilizado –a decir verdad lo que dijo hace es verdad, puede que no haya ninguna prueba pero…-su noto de voz empezó a cambia por una esperanzadora –también puede que haya una mínima posibilidad, y aferrando a ella y teniendo esperanza es lo que hace que siga adelante con todo esto aunque suene a locura –le da a Roxas una sonrisa sincera que parecía imposible de Leon –ten presente esto, cuando haya esperanza todo es posible

Leon volvió a sus tareas y Roxas a las suyas, hoy le tenía que acompaña a príncipe por la ciudad durante todo el, cosa que no le apetecía nada pero era su trabajo y no podía hacer nada con eso. Fue a ver si el carruaje estaba listo para partí, después de un rato ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba el príncipe. En ese instante el susodicho junto con su guarda mas fie de sus guardias, Riku, y el consejero real Zexion hacían acto de presencia, Roxas izo una reverencia a príncipe.

-todo está listo mi majestad –dijo serio Roxas

-bien…-dijo el príncipe y se aproximo a carruaje y el cochero de abrió la puerta –hey inútil viene o no

-voy mi majestad –aguantándose las ganas de contéstale se incorporo y fue a junto de príncipe y el consejero y los tres subieron a carruaje que cuya puertas cerro el cochero, el guardia se sentó a lado de cochero y se pusieron en marcha.

Roxas saco una libreta de cuero negro, lo abro y empiece a busca una página cuando la consigue, se acomoda en su asiento y preparo su voz para habla.

-en primer lugar mi príncipe, tenemos que ir a visita a lady Yuffie para habla sobre el té orienta que os prometió daos, después visitaremos a duque Xemnas para su partida de ajedrez, después comeremos con el barón Terra y hablaremos sobre el incidente que tuvo la semana pasada, luego tenemos que dale una visita a su banquero y volveremos a castillo justo a la hora de la merienda que por cierto hoy será té rojo con una porción de paste de frambuesa, y eso es todo su majestad –habría dijo Roxas de una forma rápida que se entendía muy bien, un tono alto pero no gritando y sin ninguna emoción

-bien, no vas a ser tan inútil como pensaba –dijo con molestia como si decir eso de costara los mil demonios

-mi majestad que tiene planeado para ellos –dijo Zexion como si fuera una maquina

-a principio nada veré como se desarrollan las cosas ante de planea que hace –dijo de un tono aburrido

Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio hasta llegar a su primer destino, los tres bajaron de carruaje, Roxas se quedo a lado de este mientras el príncipe y el consejero se acercaron a la puerta donde unos sirvientes los estaban esperando y los guiando dentro de la mansión, Roxas se quedo quieto en su sitio esperando a que volvieran.

- mejor relájate que no volverán dentro de poco –dijo una voz fría

Roxas miro a su lado y se encontró con el guardia peliplata.

-¿se van a tarda mucho? –pregunto algo cansado, si se demoraban en cada visita entonces no llegarían a la hora de la merienda y no podía ver a Kairi durante unos día por qué estaría castigado por no llega a la merienda y si no es que el príncipe se de ocurriera un castigo peor.

-no te preocupe… –dijo a instante a ver la cara de pánico de chico –solo suelen tardase con ella –debió la mirada a la mansión –ella es una anfitriona muy difícil.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la mansión en una pequeña salita con mueble blancos con decorado en dorado se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros recibía a sus invitados con una reverencia.

-buenos días príncipe Sora y consejero Zexion –dijo la hermosa joven –es un honor teneros en mi casa –aquello ultimo lo dijo con un tono de amargura

-veo que esta vez a decidirlo compórtate como es debido –dijo Zexion con su típico tono de voz –has entrado en razón que no te beneficia nada en tener a su majestad como enemigo

-sí, el entrado en razón –de dedico una falsa sonrisa –os ruego que me perdonéis mi príncipe

-tranquila lady Yuffie todo está en el pasado –dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa que estaba muy dejo de ser amable

-me alegra oí eso pero… -coge una cajita de madera y se la dar a príncipe –me gustaría que acertada este té orienta como muestra de mis disculpa

-claro no era necesario mi lady –cogió la caja y la abrió –son magnificas –cogio una de las platas de té –Zexion

-si príncipe Sora

-¿podías dejarme a solas con lady Yuffie? –dijo sin deja de mira a la planta de té

-claro mi príncipe –con esto dio una reverencia y salió de lugar

El príncipe Soro se acerco a la chica y lo primero que izo fue dánzale la caja a la cara de la probé chica y ella se hecho de rodillas a suelo sujetándose la cara por el dolor, después el príncipe de dar una patada que la tumba por completo, y de sigo dando patadas, ella grita pero nadie viene ayúdala, a final el príncipe la coge por los pelos obligándola a que lo viera.

-¡me tomas por tonto! O ¡¿Qué?! –Saca un pequeño cuchillo de su bota y la pone en el cuello de la chica –pensaba que no me daría cuenta que era una trompeta de ángel*****

-¡suéltame maldito hijo de puta! –intento quítaselo de encima pero él la tenia bien agarrada por el cabello

-una dama no puede decir esas palabrotas, una dama debe ser una chica buena –de hace un pequeño corte en el cuello –y complacer a su majestad –pasa su lengua por la herida lamiendo la sangre que brotaba y después dejo hace eso para en pesa a besa, lame y morded el cuello de la chica.

-¡para! –suplico la chica

Se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-¿qué te izo pensar que tu plan funcionaria?

-tenía la esperanza de que fusionara –dijo ya agotada por el dolor de todo su cuerpo

-la esperanza, que cosa más tonta, no sirve para nada solo para lleva a la gente a su predicción –dijo con burla

Yuffie lo miro con odio mientras era obligada a costase en el piso, el príncipe se poner encima de ella y de levanta la falda de vestido de la chica y después el se baja los pantalones.

* * *

><p><strong>*Trompetas del ángel son plantas con flores, nativas de las regiones tropicales de América del Sur, pero se encuentra en todo el mundo. El nombre proviene de las flores colgantes en forma de trompeta, cubierto de pelos finos, que cuelgan del árbol. Las flores vienen en una variedad de tamaños y en una variedad de colores, incluyendo el blanco, amarillo, naranja y rosa. Todas las partes de la planta contienen toxinas, tales como alcaloides de tropano escopolamina y atropina. La planta se convierte a veces en un té y se ingiere como una droga alucinógena, de recreo. Como los niveles de toxicidad varía según la planta a la planta de baile, y una parte a otra, es casi imposible saber cuanto de las toxinas ingerido. Como resultado de esto, muchos usuarios han tenido sobredosis y murieron por ella. <strong>


	11. Lo que uno tiene y lo que uno pierde

**¡Hola!, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de la doncella de mal; y lo se es un milagro que solo haya tardado unos días en actualiza eso se debe que me dio un golpe de creatividad que agradezco mucho, no solo el actualizado este fic también puse el prime capitulo de mi otro fic, policía secreta, si nos es mucho pedir me gustaría que de echaran un vistazo, pues sin nada mas que decir os dejo con el capitulo 11. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: lo que uno tiene y lo que uno pierde<p>

En una pequeña salita de una gran mansión con grandes ventanales que cuya vista daba hacia el jardín de rosas blanca y iluminaba toda la sala, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos plateados y piel morena sentado delante de un tablero de ajedrez, miraba atentamente a tablero intentando saber cuál sería su próxima estrategia, hacía tiempo que habría empezado aquella partida hace tiempo con un rival que merecía la pena, jugaba con el todo los días durante dos horas por la mañana ante de la comida, siempre a la misma hora ningún minuto menos y ningún minuto más, ayer habrían empezado una partida nueva y aun no la han terminado, ambos se tomaba el tiempo que era necesario en cada jugada, y el tablero se habría mantenido tal y como lo dejaron en el anterior día, el hombre podía hacer trampa y cambia algunas fichas de lugar pero él sabía que su rival se daría cuenta y además no sería nada divertido gana haciendo trampa. Ya sabía que jugada le tenía preparada a su rival pero por desgracia su acompañante llevaba una hora y doce minutos de retraso, era muy poca las veces que llegaba tarde y eso de extraño.

De repente en la salita entra un criado con la cabeza baja, de dar una pequeña reverencia a su amo y de dice con voz algo nerviosa.

-ya ha llegado amo

-bien hazle pasa –dijo sin necesidad de mirarle

El criado dio una reverencia y sale por donde ha venido, a poco rato en la salita interrumpe un chico joven de cabellos de punta y de color castaños, ojos azules y con una sonrisa socarrona.

-hay, ¡¿Qué tal Xemnas?! ¿Listo para perder?

-buenas príncipe Sora, y el que va a perder será usted –dijo el hombre sonriendo de las misma forma

-oh Xemnas gracias por decirme príncipe sabiendo que me gusta que me lo digan –dijo el príncipe fingiendo esta halagado

-no lo llamo así porque le guste sino porque usted es el príncipe –dijo ampliando la sonrisa por la escena de su compañero

-ahora en serio puedes llámame por solo m i nombre, tu eres el único que considero que vale tener una amistad

-si esto se le puede llama amistad

-ya, ya como digas –se sienta a otro lado de tablero –no lo habrás tocado ¿verdad?

-me ofende vuestra falta de confiesa viejo amigo –dijo fingiendo esta ofendido

-no es eso…-mira el tablero atentamente –bien todo está bien, ¿podemos empezar?

-claro, pero que conste que solo jugaremos unos 48 minutos –dijo seriamente el hombre

-¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es muy poco –dijo el príncipe desconcertado

-eso te pasa por llegar tarde, si hubieras llegado a tu hora jugaríamos las dos horas, pero como no ha sido así solo podemos jugar 48 minutos -dijo con tono serio

-ya veo…-se encogió en su asiento y decepcionado por la corta partida que jugarían –vale solo porque ser que después tienes cosas que hace

-y ¿Por qué razón has tardado tanto? –pregunto curioso por saber que era lo que habría pasado

El príncipe cambio su cara por una divertida y malévola, empezó a recordar la imagen de la hermosa Yuffie tirada en el suelo, sonrojada por la vergüenza, sudando de casación y gritando ayuda, a Sora de resultaba una imagen muy excitante.

-digamos que tuve que castiga a una niña mala –fue lo único que dijo para después empezar con el juego.

Varias horas después el carruaje iba devuelta a castillo, con un príncipe malhumorado y un consejero y un sirviente temiendo que a su príncipe de diera un arranque de ira y la pagara con ellos.

-ese estúpido banquero no saber de qué habla –refunfuño el príncipe

-esto su majestad…creo que en banquero no estaba de todo equivocado –dijo el consejero mostrando por primera que era carpas de mostrar una emoción y ese era la de miedo

-¡tú te callas! –grito muy enfadado

-si señor –se acurruco en una esquina rezando que el castillo estuviera cerca

El problema de que príncipe estuviera de mal humor era porque el banquero de habría dicho que empezaba a tener problemas de dinero con otro reinos y tenían una gran deuda encima y si no se le pagara pronto podía estallar la guerra entre reinos, y el banquero de aconsejo a príncipe que para Salí de la deuda podía pedirle matrimonio la princesa de aquel reino y a príncipe no de sentó muy bien aquellas palabras que monto todo un espectáculo por casi no mata a banquero si no fuera que Riku lo sostuvo para evita que masacrara a pobre hombre que no tenia culpa de nada y lo obligo subirse a carruaje. Riku le aconsejo a príncipe que contara hasta diez para que se calmara, ya habría contado hasta 1078 y no habría logrado calmase, si es que estaba muy enfadado, pedirle que se casara con una niña boba y malcriada, eso jama prefería casase con una cucaracha ante con aquella princesita, la único princesa que pudo cautiva su corazón fue la princesa Namine pero incluso ella lo trato como una mierda rechazando su petición de matrimonio, definitiva nunca más iba a pedirle matrimonio a una princesa ya buscaría la forma de paga su deuda.

Llegaron a castillo, el carruaje se para en frente a la puerta y los tres se bajan de carruaje, un sirviente de las la bienvenida y se pone a ayuda a príncipe a ponerse cómodo.

-hey inútil, estaré en el jardín dile a Kairi que me traiga la merienda –dijo con superioridad y se dirigió a donde dijo

Roxas suspira y negar con la cabeza, y va a la cocina donde habría quedado con Kairi cuando volviera a castillo. Mientras en la cocina Axel y Xion empezaron a fastidia un poco a Leon y mientras Kairi se divertía a costa de ellos, el motivo de porque Axel y Xion se metían con Leon fue que el muy pobre se dé habría caído encima toda la merienda de príncipe encima suyo por haber tropezado con una silla y claro toda su ropa blanca quedo con una gran pegajosa mancha roja, y por su desgracia Axel, Xion y Kairi lo habría visto todo y ahora era el centro de su burlas, tenia gana de cambiase pero no podía hacer de la cocina sin antes de hacer de nuevo la merienda de príncipe caprichoso.

-¡ya vale!, ¿no tenéis trabajo que hacer? –dijo ya con una vena hinchada

-yo ya termine con el jardín –dijo una sonriente Xion

-yo tengo que darle la merienda a príncipe cuando él vuelva, y tu aun no has terminado de hacer el té –dijo Kairi riendo por lo bajo y Leon gruñe

-no tengo ganas de trabaja –dijo Axel con toda sinceridad

León iba a contéstale a Axel cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre y entra un cansado Roxas, que a mira a sus amigos reunidos y de dedica una sonrisa.

-hola chicos, ¿cómo es…? ¿Qué te paso en la ropa Leon? –pregunto atónito por la mancha roja que tenia Leon

-una larga historia –dijo sin más y termino con el té y lo puso en la bandeja

-bueno… Kairi el príncipe dijo que ya podías tráele la merienda –dijo sonriente a su amiga

-claro…-coge la bandeja

-espera que te acompaño -dijo Xion

Ambas chicas salieron de lugar dejando solos a los tres chicos, Leon se disculpo con Axel y Roxas y se fue a cambia de ropa, el lugar estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos.

-oye lo de esta mañana...-dijo Axel nervioso –yo quería perdí…

-no te preocupe Axel –le interrumpió y le sonrió –entiendo porque te pusiste así

-así…-se rasca la cabeza –pues gracias supongo

Le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo, sabía que hace se sentía aun culpable de su comportamiento de aquella mañana y quería disculpase, pero no habría nada por lo que pedir perdón, había actuado como cualquier persona lo haría en aquellas circunstancia.

-dime Roxas, como te va con la pequeña pelirroja –dijo Axel con mejor humor

-con la pequeña peliro… ¡oh! Con Kairi me va todo bien, ante parecía una chica muy solitaria y triste pero ahora es más alegre y mas sociable –dijo Roxas muy contento de habla de su querida amiga

-si no te lo niego ante era una chica infeliz pero cuando tu llegaste su mundo dio un giro de 180º

-¿Por qué Kairi ante era infeliz? –pregunto inocentemente

-por que cierto principito se encargo de ello

-el príncipe tiene la culpa de la infelicidad de Kairi –dijo Roxas sorprendido, sabía que el príncipe era carpas de hace daño pero no sabía que también se dedicaba atormenta a una pobre chica

-antes el príncipe no era así, ante era un niño muy adorable pero el malnacido de su padre lo corrompió, en aquella época Kairi era la mejor amiga de príncipe, cuando el príncipe cambio también lo izo Kairi, el niñato ese la ha hecho sufrí en su nombre, pero ahora por fin aquella chica tiene a alguien que si de importa

Roxas se sonrojo por las últimas palabras de Axel, no se habría dado cuenta que él era muy importante para Kairi tanto como ella lo era para él.

-pues cuando de vas a pedir a Salí –dijo Axel en un tono pícaro

Roxas casi se cae de espalda a oí la palabras de Axel y se puso más rojo de lo que estaba, Axel dio una carcajada y de revolvió el cabello rubio a pobre muchacho.

-vamos se ver a lenguas que a ti te gusta Kairi y Kairi le gusta tu –dijo sin deja de lado su tono picaron –deberías pedirle una cita, debería llevada a cena, después podían dar un paseo bajo las estrellas, tú te declararía y ella te correspondería, os besáis y si la cosa más dejo podías…-Roxas pillo en aquel instante en que rumbo tomaba la conversación y se alejo de Axel completamente rojo

-¡Axel! –dijo muerto de la vergüenza

El mayor se echo a reí como si no hubiera un mañana, de divertía mucho la cara que habría puesto Roxas; aun seguía siendo un niño inocente.

-dime con Namine ¿hicisteis eso? –dijo picando a su amigo

-¡claro que no! –grito muy enfadado y se marcho de allí casi corriendo

Axel volvió a reí, definitivamente era un niño inocente. Mientras en el jardín el príncipe miraba atentamente a su doncella, la pelirroja tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro la última vez que el príncipe la vio sonreí así fue cuando era niños, cuando eran los mejores amigos, el príncipe no supo porque pero aquello no de sentó muy bien, el no habría sido carpas de que su doncella volviera a sonreí cuando aún era amigo, y de repente tiene una sonrisa sacada de la nada.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunto él curioso por aquella sonrisa

-¿disculpa? –dijo ella algo fuera de lugar

-¿Por qué sonríe? –dijo un poco más molesto por la distracción de su doncella

-oh… pues no es nada solo una tontería –dijo restándole importancia al asunto

-una tontería… -se estaba empezando a aburrí –pues hacías años que no sonreía

-sí; bueno digamos que por fin encontré a alguien que me haga muy feliz –no se dio cuenta el efecto de aquellas palabras en el príncipe –si me disculpa

Kairi se marcho y dejo solo a príncipe que tenía una mirada asesina, de causa furia saber la que una ver fue su amiga lo haya sustituido por otro, ahora el príncipe quería saber ¿quién era él?, pensó durante un rato y cayó en la cuenta que la única persona que pasaba tiempo con ella era ese inútil de Roxas, eso lo izo que se pusiera mas furioso, el príncipe sabia que él era quien de robo a la princesa Namine y ahora osaba en róbale su doncella. El príncipe apesto sus puños, se iba a venga de aquel chico y de todos aquellos idiotas que querían quítale todo lo que era suyo, y para eso tenía que seguir con lo planeado si alguna vez tuvo dudas en aquel momento todas se habrían disipados y se puso a pensar en el plan que habría montado "mi querida doncella no vas hacer de nadie más, tu será mi hermosa venganza" .


	12. lo que se esconde en el fondo

**Hola! aquí de nuevo con una nueva entrega de la doncella de mal, estoy en racha, tres capitulo subido en muy poco tiempo, como se nota que tengo tiempo y creatividad, y para Kairi1196 yo también espero tener muchos días mas de inspiración, bueno no se si hace una fiesta para celebrado, pero mejor os dejo con el capitulo, y tengo que decir que esto se esta acabando, me da pena con solo pensado, pero como todo tiene un comienzo y un final, pero me alegra que haya gustado mi fic, sin mas que decir os dejo con el capitulo 12.**

Capitulo 12: lo que se esconde en el fondo

No se podía pedir más, esta juntos en una hermosa noche donde la bóveda estrellada estaba más iluminada más que nunca, el aire fresco que hacía que el calor de verano desapareciera y el canto de los grillos y el baile de las luciérnagas hacia que todo fuera prefecto. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella armonía nocturna, su cabello rubio se movía a son de la brisa, volvió abrí sus ojos mostrando un par de joyas azules y dirigió su mirada a la persona que estaba a su lado. Definitivamente todo era maravilloso, el todavía no ser cría que ella hubiera acertado está con él viendo las estrellas, él pensaba que preferiría esta con su amigos que con apenas un desconocido, la miro atentamente su atuendo ella lleva puesto un vestido rosado corto con un capucha y bosta rosadas, y el llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas con una chaqueta blanca encima de mangas cortas, pantalones largos negros con gris, y unas deportivas, definitivamente ellos eran muy diferente pero por una extraña razón estaba hecho uno para el otro. El cabello pelirrojo de la muchacha en peso a moverse con vida propia por causa de la brisa que empezaba a ser un poco más fuerte, ella giro su mirado mostrando unos lindos ojos azules, el se quedo embobado por la belleza de aquella chica, volvió en si cuando vio que la chica empezaba a acercase a él y el empezó hacer lo mismo, sus rostro estaban cerca, sus labios estaban separados por pocos centímetros, decidieron rompe con esos centímetros para…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron a Roxas de su maravilloso sueño de un susto que provoco que se callera de la cama, el largo todos los insultos que se sabia y se paro malhumorado de suelo y abrió la puerta mostrando en el otro lado una pelinegra de ojos azules.

-Xion espero que por tu bien sea importante, estaba en medio de un sueño maravilloso –dijo muy malhumorado Roxas

-tranquilo gruñón, cualquier sueño no debe ser más importante que salvar tu pellejo de la garras de príncipe –dijo Xion

-salvar mi pellejo... ¡espera! ¡¿Qué hora es?! –pregunto Roxas pálido

- pues son la 11 de la mañana –dijo de lo más tranquila como si no tuviera importancia

-¡QUE!

El grito que dio Roxas casi se podía escucha por todo el castillo y normal que gritara así con lo tarde que iba. Todos los trabajadores de castillos tenían que empezar a trabaja desde la 7 de la mañana excepto los que trabajaban en la cocina ellos tenían que está a la 6, el príncipe solía despertase a la 7:30 así que los empleados tenias hasta más tarde a esa hora, si un empleado llegaba aunque sea un minuto tarde era echado a la calle sin compasión alguna el príncipe de gustaba la puntualidad de su servidumbre.

Lo primero que izo Roxas fue vestirse a gran velocidad que se habría que Xion seguía en la puerta viendo como se quitaba la ropa de dormir y se ponía el uniforme de trabajo, cuando el termino con eso se lavo la cara en un bol que lleno de agua y uso el jabón que se encontraba a lado de bol y después se cerco la cara con una pequeña toalla que tenia, se miro por el pequeño espejo y vio el desastre que estaba hecho, tenia ojeras muy marcadas, su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal y los ojos lo tenía rojos, lo único que estaba en su sitio era su cabello que él no sabía porque siempre terminaba así de punta sin necesidad de que el hiciera algo, se lo acomodo un poco sin ningún excito, y la risa de Xion sonó por toda la habitación y Roxas la miro con mala cara.

-¡podías haber venido antes! –dijo muy enojado

-oye gruñón te recuerdo que lo mío son las plantas y no servirle a malcriado de príncipe, así que no sabía que no habrías ido a trabaja –dijo sin deja de sonreí

-dios y ¿ahora qué hago? –estaba muy preocupado, si el príncipe decirle despedido podía decir adiós a todo el plan

-por el príncipe no te preocupe Kairi lo está entreteniendo, yo que tú me daría prisa si no quiere mete en problemas a la pobre que se juega el cuello por ti –dijo de forma seria pero sin deja de usa un tono divertido

-¡crees que no lo sé! –Dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos y salía de la habitación –bueno gracias por venir a por mí

-no hay de que para que están los amigos –dijo sonriéndole –por cierto tu ropa interior es bonita –dijo en un tono pícaro

Roxas se sonrojo de la vergüenza y echo a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que no estaba muy dejo de la realidad.

Mientras una pelirroja sonrojada por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar con el príncipe estaba recordando como termino así.

**Flyback**

**Roxas todavía no habría llegado y ya empezaba a preocupase, ambos tenía mucho trabajo por la mañana y por el momento se la habría ingeniado para que el príncipe no notase su ausencia diciendo que fue a busca algo o que tenía que hacer unos trabajito en algunas de las alas, por suerte para ella hoy el príncipe estaba distraído y no se habría dalo cuenta que Roxas todavía no habría vuelto, ella deseaba aguanta hasta que el príncipe se fuera a su partida de ajedrez pero para su mala suerte el príncipe habría cancelado la partida por la razón de que no estaba muy concentrado, y ahora a esta altura el príncipe empezaba a sospecha sobre la ausencia de Roxas, y eso no pintaba nada bien.**

**-Kairi –dijo el príncipe mirando aburrido a su doncella **

**-sí, príncipe –dijo Kairi algo nerviosa **

**-¿Dónde está el inútil? –pregunto sin interés **

**-¿de quién? –dijo como si no supiera de quien habla**

**-de Roxas; ahora esta sorda _dijo ya con un tono molesto hacia Kairi**

**-¡oh!, de roxi pues… debería esta…está haciendo…**

**-¡por el amor de Dios! Deja de ser tan tonta y dime donde esta ese inútil –el mal humor iba aumentando **

**Kairi trago saliva, ahora no podía inventase una escusa el príncipe estaba muy atento que notaria que era una forma de gana tiempo. El príncipe suspiro y se levanto donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la salida, Kairi se dio cuenta de esto y se apresuro y se puso delante de él. **

**-¿A dónde vas príncipe? –dijo intentando esta calmada **

**-voy a busca a inútil –dijo y curso por un lado para seguir su camino **

**Kairi volvía a ponerse delante de él.**

**-no prefiere que lo vaya a busca yo **

**-no **

**Volvieron hace los mismo de hacer un rato.**

**-no quiere un masaje debe sentirse tenso **

**-no necesito ningún masaje **

**Estuvieron repitiendo lo mismo durante un buen rato hasta que el príncipe se dé empezó a hincha una vena de la frustración que sentía por la estupidez de su doncella.**

**-¡quita de el medio! **

**Empujo a un lado a la doncella que izo que resbalada y se sujetara de la ropa de príncipe haciendo que ambos cayeran encima de uno de otro. El príncipe estaba encima de la doncella con los ojos y con la vena muy hinchada en eso siente que su mano está tocando algo bandito, lo apretó un poco y se dio cuenta que era muy bandito y circula, y apretó más fuerte y escucho un gemido de su doncella, abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba tocando y se puso rojo como un tomate, resulto ser que estaba tocando unos de los pechos de su doncella, y la doncella estaba muerta de la vergüenza que una de sus parte intimas haya sido tocada por el príncipe, ella en aquel momento deseaba que la tierra la tragase. **

**Fin de Flyblack**

Y así fue como termino en aquella situación de vergüenza y lo más triste es que príncipe todavía no habría quitado la mano a contario volvió apretar varias veces, la doncella viendo el descaro de su príncipe de da un fuerte bofetón y se lo quita de encima de un empujo; no de importaba que fuera el príncipe él no podía toca descaradamente el pecho de una mujer, el príncipe debes de mirada con enojo la miro sorprendido y confuso, hasta que cayó en la cuenta el porqué de la situación. Y ahora el tuno de Kairi de sorprenderse, porque era la primera vez que veía a príncipe sonrojado de la vergüenza y con cara de arrepentimiento, la doncella empezó a pensar que era el fin de mundo por ver aquella imagen, pero no, no era el fin de mundo, así que la doncella de dedico una sonrisa, no estaba viendo a temible príncipe de terror sino a su inocente amigo de la infancia, ella sabía que aquella situación no volvería a repetirse pero se sentía feliz porque muy en el fondo todavía quedaba algo de aquel niño amable y duce que existió alguna vez.

-tranquilo no importa, será mejor que mantengamos esto en silencio –dijo la doncella

-si será lo mejor –bajo la mirada avergonzado por lo que izo

-tranquilo no ha pasado nada –de acaricio la cabeza tranquilizándolo

Mientras Roxas iba llegando a donde se encontraba Kairi y el príncipe, estuvo pensado sobre el sueño, se habría dado cuenta que en el sueño era Kairi y el y que estaban usando ropas extrañas, eran extraña porque, aparte de que no cubría nada, el moledo de la ropa no la habría visto antes, el vestido de Kairi era demasiado corto dejaba sus piernas a descubierto dejándola semidesnuda y aparte tenía una especie de capucha que no sabía porque lo tenía, y él no se quedaba atrás, los zapatos que llevaba no sabía de que estaban hecho y nunca ante el habría visto un moledo así de zapato, definitivamente vestían raro.

Llego a donde tenía que esta; la sala de trono, y abrió la puerta sin ante llama, y cuando entro no se encontró con nadie, eso de extraño y empezó a ver por alrededor, no habría nadie, cuando iba a devolverse vio sobresalí algo detrás de una columna, se acerco para ver que era y su sorpresa fue ver un cofre ahí, se pregunto qué hacia un cofre ahí; pero sintió cierto impuso de abrirlo, cuando tenía su manos ya en ella, sintió alguien por detrás.

-yo que tu no lo haría –dijo una voz filme y seria

Roxas se voltio para ver quién era que dé habría hablado y resulto ser el guarda preferido de príncipe, Riku, Roxas se paro filme delante de él y calmadamente.

-no el hecho nada –dijo intentando desmotar su inocencia

-mira chico solo te lo diré una vez si abres ese cofre será tu perdición –dijo en un tono mortal

-si como diga –se puso muy nervioso por el tono de guarda

Riku cogió de brazo a Roxas y lo saco de allí, Roxas no podía deja en pensar sobre el cofre, el su mente tenia la ideal que algo se escondía ahí "y si es una prueba; Riku dijo que aquello llevaría mi perdición tal vez lo dijo para advertirme que es lo que me pasaría si el príncipe me descubriera; pero no tengo miedo, voy abrí ese cofre" pensó, a poco rato se encontró con Kairi en una pasillo; ella dé dijo que el príncipe de habría dado el día libre a ambos cosa que a rubio de extraño pero no replico, Kairi de ofreció hace un camping en el jardín de rosas y Roxas acertó con mucho gusto.

En aquellos momentos en la habitación de príncipe; este mismo se encontraba mortificado por lo sucedido en la sala de trono, se miraba en el espejo y no de gusto ver un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

-no puede ser, como el podido cae tan bajo –de dio un puñetazo a espejo haciendo que se rompiera –yo… yo… ¡YO YA NO SOY AQUEL ESTUPIDO NIÑO!

El gran termo de príncipe era volver a ser como antes, un niño un inocente y ingenuo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un niño que no se daba cuenta que la gente lo utilizaba y se aprovechaba de el por su bondad y ingenuidad; aquel niño despistado que no era capaz de pensar en la formas de dirigir un reino, aquel estúpido que no se daría cuenta que lo iban a traiciona. No él no quería volver hace aquella persona, ser inocente, amable, ingenuo y estúpido era una debilidad, y para gobernar un reino tenía que ser egoísta, ruin, sin corazón e inteligente, a menos eso es lo que de enseño su padre. El príncipe pasa su mano por su cabello, su padre, el que de enseño como era realmente el mundo, el que mato a su antiguo yo y lo convirtió en lo que era, pero después de aquel accidente con la doncella se habría mostrado débil y su antiguo yo empezó a renace entre la cenizas, y el no lo podía permití, de habría dado el día libre a su doncella y a inútil para no verlo durante el todo el día, no podía dejar que lo vieran débil, vio su puño lleno de sangre y de dio una ideal, apretó la herida con fuerza provocando dolor y que sangrara más de lo que debía, aquello era un castigo por su debilidad, por deja que su antiguo yo intentara volver.


End file.
